1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a versatile, multifunctional combination tool usable for coupling movable objects together and building barriers, and methods for using the same. Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to an improved hitch, and more specifically to a portable trailer hitch usable to couple two land vehicles to each other. Other embodiments relate to a combination tool that may be used to drive posts into the ground, and couple clips and/or wires thereto to form a fence. A specific embodiment relates to a portion of the combination tool usable to wrap a flexible member around a post.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional trailer hitch assemblies are known in the art, and are typically used to connect a heavy load-bearing vehicle to a towable device, such as a trailer. As it has become more common for consumers to utilize standard passenger trucks (e.g., pickups, vans, SUV's, recreational vehicles, automobiles, etc.) to haul oversized movable objects, such as a boat trailer, animal trailer, etc., it has also become common to use trailer hitch assemblies to accommodate these endeavors.
The height of a truck and/or trailer often impedes a user's ability to see over and/or walk around the object. It may be important to see into the movable object, for example, to ensure that all necessary materials are stored within and/or that the coupling between objects is secure, etc. Users may often attempt to step and/or stand on the trailer hitch or other coupling, which may not be designed or intended to support a user's weight, which can cause damage to the hitch, decoupling of the two vehicles, and/or injury to the user. Some situations are especially hazardous, such as when launching or recovering a watercraft, or during inclement weather, where surfaces are often wet and/or the vehicle and trailer are parked on an inclined ramp surface. Even with the knowledge of hazardous conditions, the impediment of vision into or over a truck and/or trailer provides a temptation to step on and/or over the hitch.
Additionally, trucks, tow vehicles, or other similar vehicles, are often used to haul heavy loads, trailers, etc. to a jobsite. For example, a trailer may include tools and materials used to build a barrier (e.g., partition, fence, etc.) at an industrial location, or to build a barrier to corral and maintain livestock in a desired location. These tools and materials often include expensive, easily stolen items, such as, post drivers, fence posts, wire stretchers, fence clips, fence clip tools, and similar objects.
Some barriers, such as wire fences, can be formed using fence posts, between which one or more strands of barbed wire can may strung. One specific example of a post is a metal t-type fence post, commonly referred to as a “t-post.” To erect such a fence, a post driver or similar object is used to impact and/or drive one or more posts into the ground. Because some job sites are remote or difficult to reach, portable post drivers are highly desired.
Once the posts have been installed, t-post clips or similar flexible members may then be used to secure wire to the t-post to create a fence, as known in the art. T-post clips may generally include short pieces of flexible or semi-flexible wire that may have ends that are hook-shaped, curved, etc. Once the clip is initially positioned on the post, the clip may be moved (i.e., manipulated, worked, bent, twisted, deformed, etc.) to attach or retain the wire to the fence post. This may include, for example, installing the t-clip by grasping an end with a clip tool and twisting the hook end around the fence wire to firmly wrap clip with the fence wire. Similar undertakings are also usable to remove a clip from the t-post.
The use of conventional tools to tightly and securely fasten clips to fence posts requires considerable effort. This is particularly true when deforming both ends of mounting clips or similar flexible members. Some existing clip bending tools address various needs in the art, but these designs are difficult and cumbersome to use, or require positioning of the tool at odd angles that provide difficulty when attempting to properly install a clip. Moreover, a user will often wear protective gear, such as bulky gloves, that hinders handling of the tool.
Thus, there is a need for a combination tool that addresses multiple shortcomings of the prior art. It may readily be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved post driver that may be used for driving or setting posts into the ground in a faster, more convenient manner, while facilitating the portability and security of the tool.
There also exists a need for a trailer hitch that allows a user to step over or on the hitch assembly without impediment or danger. A further need exists for a portable tool usable to install flexible members around a fence post.
Embodiments of a multi-functional combination tool, usable within the scope of the present disclosure as described herein, address these and others needs.